zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Kladrum
Introducción Hola soy Kladrum y amo Zelda. De los 21 juegos de Zelda he jugado solo 6: # Skyward Sword # Breath of the Wild # Spirit Tracks # Ocarina of Time # Phantom Hourglass # A Link to the Past MIs templos favoritos #La torre ancestral: maldita sea, es muy dificil describir mi sentimiento por esta mazmorra, es como esa melancolía de que estas en un lugar muuuuuuy antiguo y que no volverás jamás; que te costó todo el juego llegar (literal) y que es un misterio por dentro. Su tema con el órgano, las arpas y el clavecín combinan perfecto con el lugar. Se me hace un templo muy difícil puesto que tienes que mover cada una de las diferentes salas con puertas de diferentes lados. Se me hace uno de los templos mas originales y únicos de todo Zelda. Tiene además un miniboss con mucho swag. La única desventaja que le veo es que no tiene boss final :´v. Mis respetos para este templo, no entiendo porque nunca aparece en los tops de mazmorras... #El Templo del Rey del Mar: este templo tambien me da otro sentimiento diferente: el de que estas pisando suelo enemigo. Me encanta esa sensación de que mientras mas tiempo pases en el, mas te irás muriendo. Es por eso que prefiero a este lugar antes que a la Torre de las Almas. Que tengas tiempo limitado para estar en el Templo le da un toque de prisa y de estrategia a esta mazmorra (estrategia porque debes de planear bien tus movimientos si no quieres que te intercepte algún Espectro). La música no me llama la atención pero si la dificultad que va aumentando con cada piso infinito que pasas. Me gusta también que llega un momento en donde lo difícil se vuelve fácil conforme vas avanzando y que lo dfícil resulta ser una nueva trampa u otro tipo de Espectro (ej: Espectro Cambiante). #Templo del Bosque: me gustó mucho esta mazmorra porque te daba un ambiente combinado con la sensación de estar pérdido y volverte loco. Me acuerdo que cuando lo estaba pasando, llegó un punto donde no sabía a a donde ir, y entonces la música repetitiva empezó a surtir efecto y el mapa parecido a una mansión embrujada me llevó a no se que lugares y cuando pensé que ya estaba a punto de entrar a la sala del boss, aparece el cofre que me da la brújula y de verdad que dan ganas de volverte un skull kid. #Torre de Hera: me parece sin duda, uno de las mazmorras mas dificiles de la saga de Zelda, pues necesitas tener los cubos de un cpolor determinado para poder avanzar por ella, por lo gtanto esta cañona. Me gusta que este un templo de este tipo en un juego tan arcaico como A Link to the Past, pues fue lanzado en el año de 1991 y sea tan complejo para la época. Lo chistoso de esta mazmorra es que lo verdaderamente dificil es el jefe, que es considerado uno de los mas tediosos y frustrantes de toda la saga pues Link se encuentra en una plataforma al borde de un precipicio que te lleva al piso anterior (y un hoyo te puede llevar hasta dos pisos abajo) y el jefe es un gusano que rebota por los bordes con un punto débil en la cola,¿que tan difícil puede ser? Experiencias El primer juego que jugué fué en el 2005: A Link to the Past en Game Boy Advance, después, en el 2010 jugué Spirit Tracks y Phantom Hourglass con el Nintendo DS, en el 2011 juegué Skyward Sword (mi juego favorito)bajo la plataforma de Wii, en el 2014 jugué Ocarina of Time en Nintendo 3DS y en el 2016 jugué A Link Between Two Worlds en la misma plataforma. Y ya entrado en 2017, estrené la Nintendo Switch, con el juego de Breath of the Wild (mi nuevo juego favorito). Para las imágenes center| px